Christmas tome mistletoe and wine
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Christmas with the torchwood team


**Hi all as its christmas i thought id write a one-shot so merry xmas every1**

**Christmas time, mistletoe and wine**

Ianto had just finished putting up the xmas decorations around the hub, he had managed to keep Jack out of the way while doing it. It christmas eve and Jack had sent the team home early, Tosh and Owen left together and Rhys picked Gwen up. After the last dec was up Ianto walked to Jack's office he knocked as usual and went in. Jack was sitting as his desk moaning about the paperwork and the fact he couldn't help his lover.

Ianto bent down and gave Jack a kiss but pulled away before he could deepen it "So you finished the Paperwork?"

"No thanks to you, why didn't you let me help Yani?"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get it done, anyway what you doing tonight staying here or comming home?"

"Get my coat then" Jack smiled

Jack and Ianto had been living together for a few weeks now, Jack had come up with the idea saying his bedroom (If you could call it that) was to small for them both. A week later and they were living at Ianto's flat, Jack had settled in well and was starting to get used to being domestic with his young welshman. So Ianto grabbed Jack's coat and they made their way home.

When they got home they got into the shower together had a bit of fun and got out, it had been a tiring day for everyone, one thing after another kinda day. They both settled in bed, also both very naked, Ianto picked up a book from his side but Jack had other ideas. He put his hand on Ianto's thigh and started rubbing it, Ianto huffed and smacked the wondering hand away "Hey" Jack moaned "I thought you said we could have christmas eve sex?"

"No I said you were on a sex ban until christmas day, you shouldn't have been flirting with that barman now should you"

"I wasn't flirting it was a friendly conversation between two people"

"Jack iv been with you for over two years I know when you flirt and you know as well as anyone I don't share my man"

Jack just pouted and turned over.

The next morning Ianto woke first he got up had a shower and put some breakfast on, when Jack woke up half hour later he came running down the hall shouting "WOOOOHOOO christmas baby" He ran up to Ianto and put his arms round him "Can I have my present now?"

"Go sit down Jack need breakfast and coffee"

So Jack did as he was told.

After breakfast Ianto took his time taking a shower, when he did appear a little while later he saw Jack was holding a small box but didn't comment. They both got settled on the sofa and handed eachother some presents, Jack had bought Ianto a new coffee machine, a brand new suit by Armani and a necklace with a J and I on it. Ianto got Jack a model replica of the spitfire, a couple of new shirts and few DVDs. As Ianto went to go make some more coffee Jack grabbed his arm and looked up at some mistletoe.

Ianto smiled at him and leaned in, Jack met him in the middle and the kiss was slow, sweet with a hint of tongue. "Ianto you know I love you right?"

"Yes Jack and I love you too"

"Iv been given a second chance at life, I have the perfect job, the perfect team and now I have the perfect boyfriend since we moved in together iv been the happiest man in the world and it's because of you, now will you make me the happiest man in the universe" Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a box "And be my husband?"

Ianto looked down at the ring, he couldn't move one of the gorgous men in the world had just got down on one knee and proposed to him and he couldn't say anything. "Well?"

Ianto slowly smiled "Fucking hell, yes"

Jack jumped up and hugged his now husband to be, when he pulled away he got the ring out of the box and showed Ianto something inside. On the ring inscribed on the inside was 'Ianto the love of my life' in welsh Ianto looked at him with tears in his eyes "Your the love of my life aswell, I love you more than her" Jack smiled knowing he meant Lisa.

Ianto and Jack made it into work an hour later to find the team working away, Jack went to his office and Ianto made his way to the archives. As he walked passed Toshiko dhe noticed the ring on his finger, she grabbed his arm and raised her eyebrows "Ianto, ring, finger?"

"Jack asked me this morning" Ianto smiled he took off the ring and showed her the inside

"Oh my god that is so sweet"

"I know look don't tell anyone else me and Jack wanna tell you all tonight when we go to the pub"

"I won't I promise, if anyone asks i'll tell them it was a present from me"

"Thanks Tosh" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went down to the archives.

Later that evening the team met down the local pub for christmas drinks, the day had been quite seems the rift knew it was christmas. Ianto got the first round in, after finishing them they all exchanged presents. Halfway through the night Jack went to the bar and orded two bottles of wine with glasses, he went back to the table and spread the glasses out and poured the wine. He looked at Ianto who nodded, there hands met and they stood up.

Jack got everyones attention "Right ok now iv got your attention there something we want to tell you. As you all know me and Ianto moved in together, well this morning I asked this gorgous man and the love of my life to marry me and he said yes" Gwen screamed and hugged them as did Tosh, the men just shook their hands. As the night went on everyone was getting drunk, as Jack and Ianto went to the bar again they found themsleves under some mistletoe and kissed like there was no tomorrow. They got interuppted by Owen "Harkness put him down I want another drink"

It was past 12 'o' clock when everyone went home, Jack and Ianto decided to walk. When they got back to their flat and the front door was closed Jack pushed Ianto against the wall and kissed him sloppily "Bed Now" Jack rasped

Ianto fell on the bed pulling Jack with him, they unclothed eachother slowly giving as much pleasure as they could. Ianto was the more drunk out the two so he was urging Jack to get on and shag him senseless. Jack got the lube out of the draw and spread his lovers legs, he then squirted some lube onto his fingers and inserted them one by one. Since being with Ianto Jack knew when he was drunk he was loud during sex and tonight was no different, as soon as his fingers were in Ianto shouted "Yes fucking yes Jack"

Jack moved his fingers slowly stretching his noisy lover, when Ianto was gd and ready Jack lined himself up and pushed in hard and fast, Ianto's moan filled the flat. Tonight was about losing themselves in eachother and thats exactly what they did. It didn't take that long before they were reaching their orgasms, Jack started puming Ianto in time with his thrust. Ianto let out a shout of "I fucking Love you Jack Harkness" As he came over his lovers hand and his belly.

Jack followed soon after but was less audiable about it, the boys lay there for what felt like hours geting their breaths back, when they did Ianto was first to speak "We gotta get drunk more often that was fucking fantastic"

"Mmmm and I love it when you scream during sex, never heard anything better"

Ianto leaned over and gave Jack a lingering kiss "M'tired sleep noe, love you loads"

"Yea goodnight babe, love you too"

Soon after they were both asleep after the best christmas ever.

**So there it is, please tell me what u all think, was it christmassy enough?**

**Emma xx**


End file.
